Happiness Lies in One Person
by Lil-Diego
Summary: First South park Fic! Can Kenny finally find happpiness in one person? Or is he destined on being alone? Stan/Kenny. Hint of Kenny/Cartman, Kyle/Stan.
1. Intro

Happiness Lies In One Person

**I lit the ciggie that I had in my hand. I sighed knowing that if I carried on like this I would be long gone. Though that didn't really matter. After all, I did die like every week. Although I have been on a good streak since ive started high school.**

**The Names McCormick Kenny McCormick. Let's say I have a knack for being very sick minded. Fingering sick? Yes, I hear you say? But it isn't for me. You get me? **

**As everyone knows, Ive come from a poor Ok Ok, Scrap that EXTREMELY poor background. Me dad's a drunk, mm's a low life, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. I also have a brother but he's so boring and fucking clever that he's a waste of space. But life has always been this way. No one gives a shit about the poor one right? Yep, it certainly seems so, no one.**

"**Ken, you're gonna die you know." I heard a voice from behind say as I felt a little podge on the shoulder. **

"**Thanks for the greeting Broflovski". I smiled underneath my hood, inhaling smoke more. Kyle returned the smile before going back to talking with Stan. That what it was like everyday, Kyle greeting me, then talking to Stan. I had no one any more.**

**My best friend even if he got on my nerves was a fat boy by the name of Eric Cartman. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I remembered but I wiped them away furiously. **

**Ive been such a low life since Eric went away and left me away. All alone, with nothing but my family and the friends I used to have. **

**High school has so changed everyone. In 9th grade, Wendy and Stan got together but broke up soon after. Stan after a lot of coaxing and trips to Raisins, he was cool. **

**Eric had always been there for me. Through thick and thin. I remember going to his house one day and saw a large notice on the door. It read, "Eviction notice" **

**I never saw Eric Cartman and his mom again.**

**That was 2 years ago, now im in grade 11 and getting wasted as possible. **

**I didn't see the reason for living. Kyle had Stan, Stan had Kyle, and Kenny… No One. **


	2. Love kicks in

**Author's note - I have no idea what kenny's Mom name is so in my story she's called karen yeah? Ok.**

**I made my way to my English class as I heard the bell, normally I would have skipped but since my mom had gotton ill, I wanted to make her proud. **

**English was the only class on a Friday that I had with Stan. I often envied Stan, I mean who wouldn't? Stan had positively everything a boy could want. He was the normal guy and it totally sucked knowing that you would be 2nd best to a boy like Stan. A good heart, a caring loving family, something that I didn't have. Nah, all I had was an orange parka. **

"**Kenny dude, wanna go and see that T and p movie with us? You know the new one, I know your mom's ill and everything but I really would want you to come? Please?" I sighed undid my hood and looked at Stan with my big green eyes and stared at his big blue eyes. I must have been lost in them as Stan hit me hard on his head with his text book.**

"**Yeah, I know im gorgeous and all but Ken is you even listening to me?"**

_**Yeah drop dead gorgeous….**_

"**Yeah sorry I was thinking. Sure I'll come." Stan gave me that warm smile like he always did when Wendy told Stan that she loved her. **

**And that was it. I was trapped, trapped in my own confusion. Did I think Stan was cute? Oh Jesus. **

**I suppose, for as long as I could remember, I loved chicks. Chicks to me were the world. Their slender legs, boobs, everything. I had earned a rep for it and my rep would be ruined if I said I was gay. I decided to wait for now, to see if I had any more feelings. **

**Stan told me to meet him and Kyle, yeah course he had to come out side the cinema at 7. Until then, instead of going to Stark's pond and just thinking, I went home to my run down shack. **

**It had gotton worse over the years, the mini fridge that we had stolen, yes me dad stole it, had gotton worse to the point where we had to throw it out. **

**Lunch was the favourite dinner for me at school, Because the dinner ladies know me to well; well I did sleep with most of them so they always gave me free helpings. **

**I opened the door and smiled. My dad wasn't home and that meant good news. I never really liked it when my dad was there, not really. This might sound a bit fussy especially from me but he sometimes smacks me and also when he's sober. He always tells me that im no good and when they made me it was a mistake. That hurts. Really and truly. I just let my head down and went upstairs. I had to careful for the broken glass and the stairs. One false move and ouch. **

"**Mom?" I called, praying she wasn't dead.**

"**Kenny?" I smiled. I really did love my mom, she was always there for me and I suppose she was the main reason when Eric left that I didn't have a nervous breakdown. **

**I went in her bedroom, well if you call it that. There were windows broken, litter everywhere and things. There was my mom, snuggled in her coat but what made me sad was that she was crying. **

"**Momareyou ok?" She smelt nice but she was still ill.**

"**Im ok sweeties… tell me about your day please." So I did apart from the Stan bit of course. I was half way through telling mom about maths class that I heard the door slam. Shit! My dad's back. I heard the footsteps on the stairs, I froze. My dad always made me feel so nervous. **

"**Karen you there pumpkin?" Pumpkin… damn, he was drunk. He never called mom that unless he was drunk... Being drunk meant bad news. **

**Karen Shivered and said "in the bedroom sweetie" Stuart entered the bedroom and immediately saw Kenny. **

"**And what the fuck do you think you are doing hear retard? Aren't you meant to be doing your homework?" I shuddered and said**

"**Nah, Can't Be Arsed"**

"**What? YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK YOUNG MAN ALRIGHT?"  
"DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT AT KENNY!"  
"JULIA, YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I CAN EASILY BREAK YOUR ARM YOU KNOW!" He made towards me and slapped me hard on my arm. Instantly my tears fell and I wished my mom would help me. **

**I started to make the broken door and turned back, instead of seeing the sight of my mom kicking my dad's arse, I saw them making out. I felt sick as I ran into my own room. I heard sudden moaning noises but I ignored it, I was too fucking used to it by now. **

**I looked at my watch. 6:30pm. better get going; the moans were still going on as I walked down the road. **


	3. Feelings

**The Cinema was a long walk from our house. I've never been there since we saw the first Terrance and Philip movie and that was a long time ago. I couldn't really afford to go the cinema anyway. **

**Stan was outside the cinema scuffing his shoes. He was a bit pissed when Kyle said he couldn't come. Said it was a Jewish thing this specific day that he had to celebrate. Stan had forgiven this but it really bugged him. **

**He was strapped up his own thoughts as I bumped into him. My legs suddenly turned like jelly as he was talking me. But I didn't care what he was saying….**

_Yeah keep talking Stan…I love your eyes by the way.._

"**Yeah and that's why Kyle couldn't come... Kenny?" I shout out of my trance. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Are You Ok? You seem different tonight." Stan touched my arm gently and I felt my legs turn into jelly. **

"**Your dad didn't smack you again did he ken?" Stan touched the bruise that was on my arm so gently if was as if it was touched by an angel. **

"**Yeah…" I hated it being out into the open but all the excuses I tried to do never work so in the end I had to tell the truth. I shook my head, wishing that Stan would just drop the subject. **

"**Im ok ok? You just worry about yourself, never mind me ok." I blushed furiously annoyed at the fact Stan had to point it out. **

**I never used to get smacks, my mom kicked my dad's arse if he did something like that but since he started drinking more and more, and he has started the smacking. **

**I couldn't concentrate on the film, I just couldn't. My mind was on too many things to be honest. I nervously managed to put my arm around Stan's chair but thank god he didn't notice. My Heart thumped loudly as I felt him lean back in his hair. His soft black hair was sticking out at odd angles, and well… it was kind of HOT!**

**As the film finished and we went walking home, the sexual tension between us was so intense I just had to do something, we got back to my house in record time and we just stood there, staring at each other eyes. **

"**Bye ken then, I'll see you at school." Stan turned to go his way through Stark's pond… I had to do something. **

"**Stan?" Stan turned and immediately like right on cue, my legs turned jellyoid. I stepped forward, praying to god that what I was going to do next wouldn't affect anything. I kept his big deep blue eyes on my own green ones (dunno what colour they have so lol) lazily keeping watch on them. I saw Stan fiddle with his jacket before saying,**

"**Ken-doll?" Man….. My nickname way back from when we pretending to be "metro sexual" But when Stanny said it it felt so right. And without warning I grabbed Stan gave him a full smooch on the lips before muttering thanks and ran indoors. I peeped through the curtains and saw Stab standing there, and to my immense sadness he gave his lips a quick wipe before going into the night. **

**I lay silently in bed that night, thinking of that one crucial moment. Why? How? What? Were the questions in my head, what if he told Kyle? Not that Kyle was major threat to me but he did kick some good punches. I punched my pillow, and tried to think of all the good stuff that came out from it. It turned me on and I got to admit… I was positively on fire... I went to sleep finally with a big smile on my face. **

**I lit my ciggie in registration class, trying to get my mind off Stan. I needed to prove to myself that I had no other feelings for him. My family have always said that they hope that some day, I'll have a family maybe a couple of kids. I remember telling them that I was always gonna do that but now im not so sure…. Did I really really want a family? I tried to find the answer but I couldn't. Yeah, deep down me wanted one. Someone to love, and little kids saying "MOM DADDY'S BACK HOME!" **

**I turned around sharply, not wanting to face him. No one would actually care if I kissed a guy but at the same time I needed the feeling of someone caring for me. But did I ever get that? Fuck no. **

"**Kenny?" I sighed, who the hell was that? I turned round and blew smoke everywhere. **

"**KENNY I HATE SOMKE!" Oh no worries, it was only Wendy. Wendy got on my nerves most of the time. She counts herself towards one of the guys. I mean she isn't A BOY! She's a fucking book worm, that's what she is. **

"**Yes Wendy? What the fuck do you want as you can see im trying to-"I was cut off by Kyle, grabbing my arm. **

"**Ken, Stan says to meet him at break behind the bike sheds." I pondered at this… what did he want? A million questions came through my mind; I stared at Stan across the room. Why hadn't he told me himself? Then I knew, he was **

**Afraid of his own feelings. I looked deep into his eyes but found nothing. No feel no emotion, nothing. That's what it felt. Nothing. He would never be gay Stan Marsh right? Never. I sighed, dragged and inhaled. **

**Bell went, I sighed. Break was now. What the hell do I do? Just stand there while he says he can't be gay? I couldn't take that kind of rejection... I looked around the playground, people were dancing, joking. That should be me. But I knew that wasn't gonna happen. People like me just couldn't be happy. **


	4. A Old Friend

_Author's Note: Thank's a lot for all the reviews i got, it means a lot. So here's Chapter 4._

**I walked towards the sheds, my heart thumping madly at every step. I stomped the ciggie on the floor, I knew Stan hates them. For 2 minutes of waiting, Stan marsh showed up. My heart felt as if it had stopped, heck the whole fucking world has stopped. **

"**Kenny" Stan said, smiling slightly. What did that smile mean? Was it genuine? I didn't know…. **

"**Stan." We laughed and I felt a sudden rush of hope.**

"**Listen Kenny, this is probably really hard for me**

**Oh no, here it comes...**

**"_im sorry Kenny but I just can't be gay!"_**

**"Look, Kenny, my dad has always said that you should try out something different otherwise you won't get the most out of life, and well... i think that um... you wanna try it? I mean, i'd like to." **

**Stan looked at me, his eyes pouring into minesearchimg for something more.**

**All emotions that i felt as that minute stopped. I stared back at him looking through each of his eyes one at a time, searching for real emotion. And then reality hit me.**

**DID STAN MARSH JUST KIND OF ASK ME OUT?**

"**Stan, it's ok... heck it's more than ok..." i struggled not to burst out laughing or say something stupid, i didn't want to spoil this moment.**

**"yeah... so you want to try it slow?"**

**Stansmiled and said, "That's what im saying."**

**I didn't bother to reply to that, just kissed him right on his mouth there and then, savouring every moment I had to share with his oh so hot mouth. I licked his tongue before he pushed me away.**

"**KENNY!" Stan smiled, gave me a hug and ran off.**

**I stood there, just smiling. Man, I could have sworn that I just had the best butterflies ever. I took down my hood and sat down. A huge grin was on my face.**

"**Kenny McCormick, you kick ass."**

"**But Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Cartman wailed, annoyed at the fact that his mom was making him miss his favourite thing on TV. His mom had said that they were going away for a while and quite frankly, Cartman didn't wanna go. **

"**Eric sweetie, you'll love it!" Laine sighed; her son had never seemed to change. He was till her blueberry muffin but now he had gotton older, she wasn't quite so sure. **

**Cartman closed his eyes as he felt the car drive along the road. He didn't have a clue where he was going. **

"**GOD DAMM FUCKING TREE HUGGIN HIPPIES!" Cartman screamed, giving the guy who was crossing the road the finger. **

"**YEAH GO TOBRAZIL WHERE ALL THE OTHER HIPPIES ARE!" Cartman smiled as he heard in his head a small voice. **

"**Hippies don't live in brazil!" **

**After2 years, Cartman still missed the guys he counted friends. Well, maybe not Kyle, he would always be a fucking Jew Cartman though smiling softly. A slight tear dripped down Cartman's face.**

**Who did he miss most of the time? Kenny... Yeah, the blonde hot one. Oh god, even the thought of him makes me weak, Cartman thought, his legs turning jellyoid. Eric sighed, he's probably with the entire nation on whores now, and he would never be interested in guys… yet alone Eric Cartman. **

"**Eric Hunny we're HERE!" **

**Cartman sighed, did he really care? But then his frown turned into a huge grin. He read the sign that was staring right in front of him.**

"**SOUTH PARK"**

**I Smiled as I felt Stan's hand on mine. I couldn't be happier. Here I was, finally going out with the boy I had fancied for AGES. But something was still bugging me. After 2 weeks of dating in secret, I felt it was time for everyone to know that wee were now an item. But that wasn't Stan's plan. **

"**Children, settle your god dam arses down. We have a new student joining our class today, god fucking help us."**

**Yep, we still had Mrs Garrison. I looked away from him; I couldn't care less for this new kid. No one cared when I joined, so why should I care now?**

"**Students…. Meet ex pupil Eric Cartman!... Seriously, help us god!" **

**I turned… and froze. There he was. My bestest friend in the whole fucking world. He was still a bit podgy but seemed to have gotton better. All my body suddenly stopped working. Was that really and truly him? Was it? That same brown hair... those eyes... **

**I stared at him and then he suddenly said, **

"**AY STOP STARING AT ME EX-HIPPIES!"**

**Yep, life was now beyond great.**


	5. Secrets

**_A.N - Just a little note to say that This chapter might be a bit of a surprise to people, and i know i don't really think that this is a well written. But i tried my best and that's all i can say, any reviews would be welcome, postive AND Negative. It helps with my writing after all._**

**_Disclamier : I don't own South park, nah, they belong to Trey and Matt. _**

**I put my hood down as the bell went for break. The week was gonna be a blast. I felt like singing. **

**Man for once in my life, I knew that people cared about me. ""KENNY KENNY KENNY KENNY KENNY KEN KEN KENNNYY!" **

**Cartman flung himself towards me and I instantly fell backwards with the force. I laughed but then I stopped…. I had felt something very weird. **_Cartman….has got the hots for me?_

"**Oh Jesus, Cartman get a fucking room if you really wanted to shag him THAT bad." **

"**Shut up you Jew! Yeah well, guess what? Butters told me you were GAY!" **

**I stared as Kyle blushed and then so did Stan.**

"**Kyle aren't you going out with Bebe?"**

**  
"WHAT HES GAY AND HES GOING OUT WITH THAT WHORE? NANANANANANA HAHAHAHAHAHA HA-HA!"**

**Kyle mumbled something so soft that any of us heard. **

"**OMG! First I find out about Kyle, and now I know has going out with Bebe! Cartman laughed and before anyone could stop it, Kyle punched him straight in the face causing him to topple over on the ground. **

**I jumped and punched Kyle in the stomach. **

**"WHAT THE FUCK KYLE? THERE WAS NO NEED TO DO THAT!"**

**  
"BUT HE HAS JUST SHOUTING THAT IM GAY TO EVERYONE OF COURSE HE DESEREVED IT KENNY!"**

**Kyle's screamed, and he ran out of the door. Stan looked at Cartman and me who I was trying to help him get up, but instead of staying he ran off with Kyle. **

**I stared after Stan's back, the tears about to spill. **

"**Stupid fucking Jew, faggot, hippie pussy cunt shit head bastard muff FUCKING JEW!"**

**I felt sudden anger and jealousy. I let Cartman get on with his rage while I put my mind to my thoughts. This was one of the times where I just wished Kyle wasn't here. God dam, he had to take Kyle away from me!"**

"**Yeah he is, I hate him too." I smiled, finally letting that sentence out. Cartman looked shocked as he didn't think I would be very open about stuff like that. **

**Sure, I was open about sex and how much got, but I never said I hated people. I hated a lot of people, came to think of it. Butters, well I used to but not now. He's changed, he really has. And of course I hated my dad when he was drunk. Sober he was perfect. **

**When he found out when I was smoking, I hated him as I remembered my mother's face. Teats streaming down. **

**Cartman turned to m gave me a kind of thank you hugs before turning to me once again. I couldn't help noticing the bulge in his trousers. What the fuck? I mean, I could at least control little Kenny. **

**I looked behind me hoping that there was a girl behind me, who had obviously got Cartman's affection. No such luck. No one, just him and me. HOLY SHIT!"**

"**Kenny… indeed to tell you something."**

**I nodded, guessing what he was going to be.**

"**There he is Miss. There's the boy that fucking punched me and told everyone about my sexual-"Kyle stopped, too ashamed.**

"**Mind your language Broflovski!"The Principal said, breathing heavily. I had to think fast, I had to get Cartman out of this. He always helped me when I was down. **

"**Are you Eric Cartman?"**

"**Yes Madam but I swear I would never hurt a living soul."**

"**THAT'S A Lie YOU FAT DUCK! Ive got a bruise cus of you explain that!"**

**Kyle shouted, and showed us his stomach and sure enough, there was a big bruise. **

"**Eric, I really can't have that behaviour anymore. Im going to have you to come with me to make a phone call to your mother."**

**Cartman mumbled, "She probably won't be home… she's a whore."**

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing misses."**

**I watched sadly as Eric walked away with the principal. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. Why didn't I stick up for him? He would have done the same. **

"**Ha-ha, little fuck got what he deserved. Anyway Kenny um…" I cut him off, unable to hold my words in any longer.**

"**Are you seriously gay?"**

**Kyle blushed and sighed, "Look Kenny. Things are just confusing ok. But do me a favour and don't brag. Look, Ken, can you keep a secret?"**

"**Sure, whatever."**

"**I... um... well i um..."**

**"Spit it out Broflovski."**

**"I fancy Stan" And with those last words, Kyle skidded out of the hall.**


	6. Traitor

**AN: Sorry guys for not updating sooner, i kind of uh.. forgot lol ;). But anyway, thanks for the reivews and now im back on track :P**

_Disclaimer: I wanna own South park Especially Kenny McCormick, But sadly they are Trey Parkers and Matt Stones creation... :P_

* * *

I sat on Stan's bedroom, making myself comfy. Stan had called me up to come round but I knew that this was not the reason. I tried so hard as well, we usually went to the cinema, but this was sort of special, how many times would I get an opportunity to do something like this? And it was in the bedroom which was a big bonus. I racked my fingers through my hair and smiled as I saw Stan come back up. He was carrying midnight snacks…. Yum, yum. 

Stan sat on the bed, his hand grasping mine slightly. I smiled though I could have sworn, something was seriously up. His voice wasn't filled with love like it was; it was filled with a mixture of love and fear. I held his hand tightly and squeezed it gently. So I guess this is what it felt like to be in love. I smiled and looked over at Stan. I stroked his thigh, praying for a response but nothing came. I sat up and frowned something was seriously wrong.

"Stan are you...-"I was cut short by Stan's mouth connecting itself with mine. A sudden rush of lust entered my body, as I pulled him on top of me, sucking and strong his mouth with my tounge. God, I wanted him so badly. I left his mouth and began sucking and kissing his kick making him moans loudly. And, at that night, all my worries, thoughts vanished as we made love under the covers.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, squinting in the sudden light. I smiled as I remembered. I heard Stan turn and his arms wrapped around mine. I smiled him seemed to be dreaming…

"Kyle…. Stop boohoo!" Stan said sleepily, smiling as he opened his eyes.

"SHIT KENNY!" I stared t Stan, and tears ran down my face. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of his house. How could he? How could he moan? He did say... stop it but that wasn't the point. HE MOANED! I ran and ran not taking any notice or where I was going. I stopped, looked around. I was in Stark's pond. I sat on a bench and cried. So there you have it. Kenny McCormick. Officially gay/bi who hasn't got anyone to love for to his name...

I looked up at the sky, it would never be the same again.

"Ken-Ken doll?"

I spun around; Cartman was standing in front of me, clearly worried. At that moment, I couldn't care less that was there. I told everything to my best friend. He took it all in, nodding in agreement. I cried again as I told him about Stan.

"OMG HAHAIM so gonna get Stan for this, this is fucking juicy! Kyle and Stan in a car are they naked yes they are….!"

Cartman chanted but stopped at the sight of my face. I felt myself in Cartman's arms as he pulled me in towards him and I cried on his coat. I just needed to feel cared for. Cartman did just that…I reached my mouth to reach his but then I heard a voice.

"Oooh! Look who's a fag NOW! "Kyle said, laughing hysterically. Cartman exploded, he threw a rock at Kyle, who thankfully ducked.

"IM NOT A FAG YOU FUCKING JEW!"

"Yeah right Cartman, whatever." Kyle turned, gave us the finger and ran away.

"One day, I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

I sniffed, pulling Cartman closer towards me.

"Eric is I still your best friend? What happened when I couldn't find you anymore? Please tell me!" I had always wanted to know. What exactly did happen? Maybe Cartman telling me this, I might feel a bit better.

Eric Cartman sighed, as if his 3 years without his pals bored him.

"One day, I was eating cheesy poufs when ma mom told me to pack, I haven't a clue why, but apparently she betted some of her money to ties whore and she betted the house with him. Im not quite sure exactly why."

I nodded, taking it all in, he told me how he had gone to a boarding school where lodes of kids were so mean to him and he would cry every day and night.

"It was horrible, I really tried to make friends, but I couldn't and one of the cheap bastards stole one of my comebacks! And then there was the prom, Well, it wasn't really a prom more like the end of semester mood dance. And the girls ARGH! Don't mettle me talk about them, I mean there was this one chick, she just kept grabbing my dick so I slapped her and, it just got ugly. I never liked my shitty loge then, and then…. Then…" Cartman stopped and sat in silence. I coughed, urging him to go on, he didn't go on instead he showed me. I lifted on his t-shirt, turned around and there they were. Cuts… lots of them.

"YOU SELF HARM!" I screamed, shocked at what I was seeing.

"SHUT UP OK? SHUT YOUR Why im sooo…" Eric Stopped, too ashamed.

"You're the first guy I've told Look, Kenny I have problems ok? Very Big problems. That's why im like this-". Eric stopped, too ashamed. He then ran off, leaving me to calm myself.

Eric Cartman self harming? I choked on my own tears, this day was getting better and better I thought sarcasticly as I sat back down on the bench. If anyone should be self harming, it should be me. Now I understand why he was so rude to people. It all made sense.. Tea parties, Britney spears kissing, well nearly Michael Jackson... And now the self harm. God damn, this kid needed help.

"Kenny!" Stan yelled, across the hallway. I kept walking; I hadn't forgiven him since the little incident.

"Would you stop so that I can talk?" Stan panted, finally catching up. He grabbed my arm, I instantly felt tingles and my whole body shook, but I refused to still give in.

"KENNY"

"Fuck off Stan please; it's too painful what you caused." Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Didn't he understand what i have to put up with? Knowing that i was always second best to his **Kyle?** I wiped tears away and carried on walking to Stark's pond and sighed as i heard Stan come running up towards me

"No ken, just listen, im really confused ok? When I found out I wasn't actually bi-"Stan stopped, looked around. Sure enough Bebe and Butters was Watching.

"Can't I talk without people listening?" Stan demanded blushing furiously.

I stared, was he finally going to admit being gay? I pulled my hood down and began opening my mouth.

"Kenny looks im really sorry ok?" Stan said, he took a deep breath before leaning forward and giving me a deep kiss.

I heard deep gasps all around us as Stan deepened the kiss, I melted inside as Stan stroked my chest making the moans from me deepen with pleasure. I knew Stan could hear all the gasps from everything…

"OH My god tell everyone quick!"

"Stan…**THEE** Stan Marsh?"

"Fuck… that's g-g-getting me hot!"

Stan pulled away, cupping my chin and walked away.

I stared in shock, did I just witness that? Was that real? I touched my lips and then that's when I saw Kyle. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at me, then he mouthed one word before running away.

"Traitor"


	7. Scared of commitment

I walked up the path to Cartman's house, feeling anxious and confused. I needed someone to talk to, I wanted to talk to Kyle about what he said… but he was out.

"Is Eric Home?"

"He's in his room dear, blue berry muffin?" Ms Cartman handed me the muffin on the tray, I received it gratefully it was probably my supper tonight. I hadn't entered this house for years, it surprised me how Ms Cartman managed to get the house back after all those years. I turned the door knob of Eric's bedroom when I suddenly heard a loud moan.

"What the fuck?"

I undid my hood and stared around, it seemed to becoming from the bathroom. I opened the door a teeny bit, and I dropped my mouth open for what I saw. Eric Cartman was standing up, trousers down, a picture of wait a moment… ME? Perched on the toilet set.

I shut the door slowly before running to his bedroom. What the fuck? Was Cartman a fag? After all those years, he was a fag himself! I shook my fists in anger as I remembered he had sworn he was straight. Broke ya promise didn't you Eric.

"Oh, hi Ken! What happened at school? Did a bunch of hippies get pissed or something? Cartman came back in his bedroom, completely calm. I clenched my fists tighter, why was he so super duper?

"Eric, look the only reason why I came over was that I was gonna help you not to self harm ok?" I looked at him, hoping that I could see a firm believer in him.

"Kenny, I don't need help." Cartman wiped his eyes and sat on the bed.

"YES YOU DO CARTMAN AND IF YOU WON'T HELP YOURSELF THEN IM GONNA HELP YOU OK!"

I ran up to him on the bed, pulled open his t-shirt to show him.

"This…. You need it Eric."

"I TOLD YOU I JUST WANT YOU TO—"

I shushed him by forcing my mouth on his, making him realise that if he didn't stop then I would not be there for him anymore. I felt him wrap his arms around me as the kiss deepened.I wascompletely stunned.. what the hell was he doing? But.. he's actually a good kisser… I moaned loudly the amount of lust rushing through my body like a waterfall, nothing matter right now, just Eric. Not Even Stan. Eric. Eric. Eric. I reached for his hand and entwined his with my own and felt a sudden rush of blood downstairs. We would have carried on for but a voice could be heard at the door.

"Eric Dear?"

"MOM! FUCK SAKE IM IM ARGH!" Cartman suddenly moaned with such pleasure that I nearly toppled off his stomach.

"Kenny!"

"Eric? Dear? Is everything ok"

"YES OH ARGHHHHHHHH!" I smiled, pulled the covers over the half naked boy and poked my head around the door.

"Are you boys alright in there?"

"Yeah, no need to worry Ms Cartman."

"Well, have fun boys, im downstairs making cookies if anybody wants one."

"Bye Ms Cartman."

Cartman and me giggled while we went back to work moaning out each other's name in pure, deep lust.

I smiled as I looked back at Eric. He was asleep, snoring peacefully. I moaned as I saw his chest again and I quietly ran out of the house. I walked down the road, happy that I stopped Eric from self harming his self this night.

"Oh look, it's the Traitor..." I spun around and saw Kyle standing there.

"Kyle, how the hell am I a traitor?"

"You KNEW I fancied Stan. You KNEW I loved him! Yet you go out with him and steal his heart!" Kyle shouted, making me feel nervous.

"And I saw what you and that fuck were doing right now... And NO Kenny you weren't trying to help him with his homework or whatever."

"How the fuck did you fucking find out?"

"I have my sources."

"Go and fuck yourself Kyle, it was only a one off, it won't happen again you know."

"Yeah right, Kenny look I know you. I just want you to stop messing Stan around. He's my best friend ok? We've been through lots of times together ok? I don't want our friendship ruined because of you."

I couldn't take it, I ran away, the cold splashing against my face as I ran. I knew where I was now going to go.

Stan's.

* * *

"Is Stan home?" I said, barely breathing.

"Bloody turd's upstairs." Said Shelly.

"Thanks Shell."

I rushed into Stan's room, there he was, and his eyes were all red and sore as if he'd been crying.

"Stan" I said, clearly concerned.

"He.. Kenny."

"Tell me dude." I wrapped his arms around his neck but to my great surprise he pushed me away. I started to panic, could Kyle have told him about me and Eric? It was a One off though…. But how the hell could Kyle get here and tell him now?

"Im sorry Kenny. I can't."

"Why Not?"

"BECAUSE THEY'LL TEASE ME OK?"

"I GOT TEASED ALL MY FUCKING LIFE STAN… YOU KNOW? YOU REMEMBER?THE POOR ONE, OOH LOOK HERE COMES THE Pooor kid… yeah, lets remind him what he can't have!"

It was true, all my life ive been tormented. They never cared what affect it would have on me. Never. They would tease me about everything, everything I never had. I used to cry after it was over, my mom was Concerned but my dad told me to stop being a pussy. I tried, a I really did. But Nothing ever has a happy ending for me…

Stan got up and said, his back towards me,

"Kenny, I just can't deal with this ok! Im trying to hard, but I need to make everyone like me again."

"So it's it's o-o-over?" Just because you can't stand up for yourself!"

"It's over Kenny. Im Sorry." Stan said, completely ignoring that last sentence.

"Well, are you happy now Kyle? Stan's free." I stopped, too mad to go on. I looked at my watch.

10:30 pm.

Shit...

**/\\\Aww man, yeah ive been busy so i haven't been able to update recently. Hehe, Im afraid folks, the next chapter is the last.. I don't ask for reviews. I get them lol./\\**


	8. Finale Chapter

The next few weeks went with a blur. I didn't care about anything. Stan had completely ruined everything, why didn't he want to continue? Getting teased wasn't a good excuse for me, heck it even wasn't a excuse as far as im concerned! I wanted someone who was way much better…. But who the hell could give me that?

"No one" I muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Nobody likes you Kenny McCormick. Face it!" I fought back tears as I hear myself. Stan rarely talked to me, and if he did he would either have Kyle with him. I reached for another Ciggie, I felt my hands touch my pockets there was no one.

"Rats!" I muttered before going into t the nearest shop and getting some, as I came out I spotted someone calling my name.

"KENNY!" I swivelled around; I put the ciggie in my pocket and smiled as I saw Cartman breathlessly running towards me.

"K-Kenny S-Stan…" He stopped and pointed to the huddle over by Starks pond.

"Hey guys what's going…" I stopped hardly daring on what I was seeing. Stan and Kyle were sat on a table and were snogging like kids on a prom night.

I couldn't help my actions for what I did then.

The Sudden hurt..pain that I had felt for the past 2 weeks, the anger, sweat, blood everything.

* * *

I had lashed out on Kyle, punching kicking, until I felt he was going to suffer all the pain that I was going through. I called him names, spat at him, heck even wanting to rip his clothes. Kyle had to pay. Then as I finished with Kyle, I started to lash out on Stan, punched him making him realise that my heart was ripping, all the memories… gone.

I got out of the area and just ran. I didn't know where. Anywhere. I knew someone was following me. I couldn't care. I was about to run across the road when Eric grabbed me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kenny, you're coming home with me."

"Is he ok Hon?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping; he's had a hard day." I slowly opened my eyes and two figures e merged from the darkness.

"W-Where am I? Did I really punch…?" I broke off; suddenly the memory came flooding back to me.

Ms Cartman left a room with a smile as Eric reached forwards towards me. I suddenly felt uneasy; I mean this was the same guy who masturbated while thinking of me… I looked at my friend's face. No emotion, just emptiness. Hmm.

"Eric? Are you… ARGH! Did I really and truly just..." Eric cut me off by putting a finger on my mouth.

"Kenny. Shut it ok!" You're fine. Just fine, um, what I really wanted to talk to you was about that kiss..." He stopped sighed and looked at me searching for a sign.

"Eric, that was just a one off." I swallowed, was I telling the truth?

Stan...

Or

Cartman…?

One great guy or my bestest friend?

"So I meant nothing to you?"

"Well, ARGH! Look I don't know ok!" I gritted my teeth, I didn't want to talk to Cartman right now it was Kyle who I needed…

"YOU MEAN SOMETHING TO ME!" Eric screamed throwing his arms about.

"Look, Right now Kyle and Me need to talk ok?" Cartman breathed heavily, realising he was going nowhere.

"Get out Kenny."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I walked to Stark's pond. I needed to think. I coughed, the after-effects of the fight taking a toll. Whoa, that boy has three heads! I sighed again, wishing that I could just die now. Why can't I die? I Can't anymore, I hate this fucking world.

I kicked a stone and watching it trample away towards the pond. Why couldn't I be that stone? I didn't know anymore. Maybe this was right, the fight… everything.

"Kenny…!" I swivelled round. There, in his red pouf ball hat, was a tear stain Stan Marsh.

"Stan? FUCK OFF!"

I turned round, angry at him, all the anger, frustration coming back.

"No Kenny!"

Stan breathlessy held onto to my hands crying for all he was worth, i looked away from him too upset to see into his eyes.  
"I SAID FUCK OFF!"

"KENNY LISTEN! LOOK IM-"

"NO! You kissed Kyle, End of Story!"

"NO, he forced me!"

I knew I should just keep walking but I couldn't.

"What?" I looked at Stan wanting to find some sort of flick in his eyes. Nothing.

"He… f-f-f-forced me!" Stan then doubled up as the tears choked him.

I struggled, was it a lie or genuine? I couldn't tell. I found me patting his back.

"Why didn't you push away?" I demanded the questions popping up.

"If Only I could, whenever I tried it he would pinch me down there and it hurts when Kyle doesn't it!" I stood there taking it all in, had it was been a big misunderstanding then? Was it what really what had happen? There was only one way to find out and i was not prepared to stop it.

Stan's mouth entered mine slowly, but forcefully it felt as if he wanted me for days. I savoured his taste a feeling applause around my body. I knew at that point, I wasn't alone. Kenny… McCormick was loved, felt loved and finally had a happy ending.

* * *

Except for Eric Cartman, who was watching them after running after Kenny, sat on the bench crying his eyes out.

END

**\\/Thank to all the reviews i got :) Yeah well, i guess that's that. I might do a sequel but im going to be working on more slash at the moment so you never know i might come back to this. **

**XXX**


End file.
